Hina Hanetachi
}} Hina Hanetachi (羽立桧菜) is a character in Oresuki who is in love with Amatsuyu Kisaragi. She is a second year student in High School and is part of the school Newspaper Club. Hina is also known by her nickname, Asunaro (翌桧). Appearance Asunaro is a slim girl of average height with long blue hair tied into a ponytail. She is often carrying a notepad and pen. Personality Asunaro is a cheerful and energetic girl who is kind and helpful. As part of the Newspaper Club, she is often running around gathering information for her articles. She speaks with a Tsugaru dialect, but typically tries to cover it up. Asuanaro loves Joro, and has tried to get closer to him, but rarely finds the opportunity to because he is often with Himawari or Cosmos, which drives her to become jealous of them. After the climax of the First Arc, Joro no longer spent time with Himawari and Cosmos, but before Asunaro could make a move, she saw Joro with Pansy. This causes her to see Pansy as her main rival. She decides it is impossible for her to grow to be the closest to Joro, so she formulates a plan to push the others away from him.''Oresuki'' Manga: Chapter 23 Asunaro is very manipulative and good with words. She effortlessly blackmailed Joro by threatening to release a false article about him.Oresuki Manga: Chapter 17 She was also able to send an anonymous message to several people, worded in such a way that discouraged them all from participating in the Kabuten dance, and even poisoned Sun,''Oresuki'' Manga: Chapter 21 all so that she would be able to dance with Joro. Abilities 'Information Gathering '- Asunaro is adept at scouting potential scoops for the school newspaper, even among the other Newspaper Club members.Oresuki Manga: Chapter 22 She is able to gather information on virtually anyone within the school. 'Manipulation '- Asunaro is able to use her natural charisma to orchestrate events for her own purposes. She is also able to use her status as a Newspaper Club member to sway public opinion, even if it isn't true, to such an extent that even Cosmos, the Student Council President, couldn't convince them otherwise.Oresuki Manga: Chapter 20 Synopsis Anime First Arc Asunaro was briefly seen outside the library window during Pansy and Joro's encounter. Second Arc Asunaro comes up to Joro in the classroom and asks him which girls he thinks will be nominated for the Kabuten dance event in the Hundred Flower Festival. Joro is not enthusiastic about the festival, but Asunaro is very excited. Joro teases her, and she accidentally reveals her Tsugaru dialect. Joro answers her question by referencing 'a person struggling with studying', meaning Himawari, but Sun is also struggling, so Asunaro teases Joro back by pretending to assume he meant Sun. Himawari exclaims that she needs help with studying, and Joro is about to help her, but Asunaro gets to her first. Joro offers to help, but Himawari gets scared and runs away Manga First Arc Asunaro helps Himawari and Cosmos pass out a special edition of the school newspaper to clear Joro's reputation. Asunaro runs into Joro and Pansy after school. It is rainy, and Asunaro notices that Joro does not have an umbrella. She takes a spare umbrella from her bag and offers it to Joro, but Joro declines, opting to share Pansy's umbrella. Second Arc Some days later, Asunaro approaches Joro at school for his input on a questionnaire for her article. She asks him about his confidence for the upcoming exams, to which he replies that he is at least confident he will not need supplementary lessons. Asunaro reveals that there is only one student who is not confident in their studies, Himawari. Asunaro and Joro approach Himawari in the classroom and she offers to help her study. Asunaro tells Joro that there is actually another student not confident about the exams, Sun, and she asks him to help him study. Joro tries to approach Sun in his classroom but another student offers to help him study before Joro could get to him. Some days later, Asunaro approaches Joro to ask him about what his class will be doing for the Hundred Flowers Festival and also briefly discuss the Flower Dance, or Kabuten, event. Asunaro also points out that Cosmos has been watching Joro from around the corner, and he runs over to confront her. Some days later in class, Joro and the rest of his class received their test results. Asunaro peeks at his score from behind and remarks that it is a good score. She then suddenly tells Joro she likes him and to meet her on the roof. Later, on the roof, Asunaro has Joro sit next to her on a bench, where she tells him he is a low-life and an enemy of all women. She claims to have evidence of Joro three-timing with Himawari, Cosmos and Pansy, showing him photographs of him with each of the girls. Asunaro decides she must observe Joro throughout his day for a while, blackmailing him by threatening to release an article accusing him of three-timing into the school newspaper. Cosmos reveals to Joro that he has been chosen to participate in the Kabuten event, along with herself, Himawari and Kamata, the manager of the baseball team. Asunaro makes notes about this 'interesting development'. Joro tries to decline the role to avoid Asunaro getting mileage from his dancing with three girls at once, but this causes Cosmos to take his shoulders and plead with him, which Asunaro makes a note of. Joro decides to go ahead with the Kabuten so Cosmos wouldn't be upset. Cosmos also mentions that the Kabuten dance has a tradition where the boy will end up becoming a couple with one of the three girls. Himawari hugs Joro from behind, to which Asunaro comments about Joro's lack of sincerity. Asunaro does not watch Joro during the time he is in the library. Asunaro continues to follow Joro around. They run into Cosmos who speaks to them like a samurai. Cosmos and Joro emphasize to Asunaro that their relationship is no more than junior and senior. Cosmos then points out Kamata, who had declined her role in the Kabuten dance, and instructs Joro to try to convince her to reconsider. As Joro tries to talk with Kamata, she completely refuses to participate in the Kabuten because she doesn't want to be compared to Cosmos and Himawari in terms of appearance, and also because she thought Joro is a bad person. Trivia * Hina's nickname, Asunaro, is formed by combining the characters of her surname, and also removing the 菜 character from her given name. Asunaro is a species of cyprus tree. * The tree that Hina's nickname references carries the allegory "明日はヒノキになろう", which refers to her mindset, where she will do anything it takes 'today' so long as she gets her reward 'tomorrow'. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters